what Malacaan sees
by kanotsa
Summary: just a little day in the faun Malacaan Moonsongs life. please R


The daily life of malacaans

Hatias eye was already high in the sky when Malacaan finally closed the Dancing Flame and made up the cash. Alone in the day had Adventure Academy written twenty-three orders on his behalf, only four of which actually originated from Adventure Academy members. Malacaan put the bill into the box to the other.

Then he stepped out of the inn and went out into the moonlight with silent reverence. Bathed in his holy father glow remembered faun recent events. Muirtarr's heat had only recently stopped Wenlors annual expedition to conquer the world, driven snow and cold. The winter had been so long and oppressive that many had feared doomsday. Spring soft warmth was welcomed with relief and joy.

But with the heat also came war season begins. Faun face fell into dire folder by the evil thought. Already the lives lost. The proud Ravnehær had been the victim of an unexpected illness that had killed everyone except Captain Thorbjørn. Disease extreme selectivity indicate a deliberate attack, probably poisoning. Thorbjorn had tried to obtain new recruits, but eventually had to give up and leave the hunting plantations.

The area was also made new life. Knights of Rosen behaved a castle on the edge of the area, while people from West bought a property in the hunting plantations. Their motives were at best unclear, but Malacaan was both old and wise. He predicted immediately that they nytilkommne would interfere with the area's væbnende conflicts. There should not be long before his prophecy came true.

The day had brought several small battles, but none serious. The orcs had laid a cunning plan which they executed masterfully. At sunset overflowing their bags of looted goods and riches while their allies, goblins, had to go home with a much smaller share of the spoils.

Orcish success had led to a collection of people from. They were troops up in full armor at the Dancing Flame, while Orcs celebrated their victories. Men sought to regain honor and wealth through bloody revenge, but Malacaan had chased them away with a sharp tongue.

While men hesitated, put orcs and goblins yet another plan in play. Quickly and accurately mobilized their troops and marched directly to Hunting Lunde. Far from its faltering protectors were the defenseless city quickly captured and barricaded by orcs and goblins together. Immediately Malacaan heard this, he hurried to the lost city.

There he saw Hunting Lunde like never before. Hate the people stood in a circle around the city and made frequent attacks on the barricaded gates, as orcs and goblins painstakingly defended. A sorrowful Lei Hendaton told him that peace negotiations had failed, since one barricade fell. Torrential roar could be heard from the city center, where Orcs evoked a mighty berserk while people gathered around the fallen barricade and prepared for the inevitable.

Finally, fighting broke loose. Furious roar, desperate commands and crash of steel against steel filled the air with a gruesome spectacle. Soon after the screams. The smell of blood spread heavy. Malacaan felt his mother cry, and it hurt his heart. With a determined my attracted him all of his effort. Death would not win today.

The earth was filled with massacre bodies. Some severely wounded stood back and glared hatefully at each other while they stumbled in blood and body parts. No one had won, both sides were almost all killed. But suddenly felt a change in the air. With a loud shout released Malacaan all its energy in a wave of life. The blood and the stench was washed away, wounds healed and dead souls returned to their bodies.

Malacaan left reduces the world and opened his eyes. In the sky the stars seemed to wink at him. He got hammered. Today had been an exhausting day, but all were alive. That was all that mattered. Malacaan felt old age his bones when he again went home. A day may Malkai's children learn the way of peace. There would always be a Faun to save them. Malacaan looked one last time at his brothers and sisters in the sky and felt a pang of homesickness.

Melancholy silence filled the night's final hours.


End file.
